Disney Heroes Episode: And Justice for all
Disney Heroes Episode: And Justice for All TV-G About the Episode Our Heroes got called in to the Courthouse and the Rhino Judge will decide whatever or not the Disney Heroes HQ become terminated, so they must do 3 Stories and only Timon & Pumbaa can help them. The Episode Act 1 At the Courthouse in Lower Manhattan, the Rhino Judge called in the Disney Heroes for a serious reason. He announced that their HQ will be terminated unless they tell 3 Stories about their Missions and only 2/3 of the Appeal can be made, Ann Possible and Kairi hires Timon and Pumbaa, as Defense. They start off with Nani and she told about how she cured Lilo, Clover and the Police Chief from overeating after becoming the size of bowling ball plus she helped Kairi stopped the Alien Food Creature, the judge accepts their 1st appeal. Ann goes next and she told a story about how she & her Daughter took on Broly, but they broke a few rules such as blew up a skyscraper, crash-land into the Amazon and a City Block blown-up. The Rhino Judge deny the 2nd appeal and told that he's gonna take a 15 minute break, the Police Chief told the Heroes that they still got a shot and Violet wants to go next, then he said 'See you at the Reunion show'. Act 2 Back in the Courtroom, the Rhino Judge told Violet that unless she change his mind, the Heroes Organization is no more. Violet tells the Judge that the Moms & Daughters were relaxing at Miami Beach for 1 weekend when the Mechanic Shark ruined the fun and Boss Beaver blame them for not catching it, but together they destroy the Shark and saved the day. The Rhino Judge told Violet that there was 1 shark attack and she, along with her mom got captured while escaping from the underwater cage. But before the Judge can say something, Timon got upset and shouts at the Judge that the Heroes did some good by saving Earth and when he breaks the glass-cup, the Judge agrees to let the Heroes do some Tests to prove they're innocent or guilty. The 1st was the Snake-pit of Bravery and after Timon fell in, he comes out doing the hula with green snakes formed into a hula-dress passing the test. Goku aced the 2nd Test by walking across the Fire Coal path of Stamina, the Police Chief survives the 3rd Test in the Cave of Pain, and Timon passed the Final Test called the History Test. Before the Rhino Judge can read the result Verdict, Timon whines that he is responsible for getting the Heroes into trouble with the Law and wants to take the blame, but before the Rhino Judge can say something, the Robot Judge attacks the Room and blew a wall to outside. Act 3 Kim, Joss & Ann took on the Robot Judge and succeed, but then the enemy grew into a giant so our Heroes use the Super Hybrid Megazord, Solar Bus Battlezord and the Hybrid Megazord including the Battleship Ultrazord to destroy the enemy. 15 minutes later, the Rhino Judge decides to clear all charges and the Heroes are off the hook. Violet orders some Fish-Kabobs for Lunch without paying, so Ann locked her & Timon on the gear for the girls to throw Vegetables at those 2 as the Heroes laugh. Quotes Rhino Judge: 'Finally...the Written Test' (The Heroes including 2 Vulture Police Officers see Timon complete the Written Test' Timon: 'Who is the President of the United States in the Mid-1930's? It's Franklin Roosevelt. So who cares of what President of the United States severed this country during the Mid-1930's, it's nuts' Sora & Kairi: 'Awkward' Timon: (He panics) 'I can't take it anymore! I made those Heroes get in trouble for breaking the Law on doing a huge food-fight at Central Park near the new Police Station, so let me take the blame' Rhino Judge: 'Aw, that's too bad. Up until now, they were going to be innocent, but suit yourself. (Bang gavel) Guilty, guilty, guilty' Ann Possible: 'Kimmy and I was battling against Broly back in November, and we know that he is the Guardian' (A short flashback shows Ann Possible firing the Kamehameha attack knocking Broly across saving Kim's life) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Do not attack my daughter, or else' (Present Day) Goku: 'Well done, nice story on battling against Broly' Ann Possible: 'It was no big' Rhino Judge: 'Speaking of firing the Special Attack, was there any minor problems?' Ann Possible: 'Not really' (Another flashback shows that Ann's Kamehameha attack accidently hit the abandoned Skyscraper, and it collapses) (Present Day) Kim Possible: 'Actually my Mom took out the abandoned Skyscraper by accident' (Last Lines of the Episode) Elastigirl: 'Uh, Violet? Are you going to pay for the Fish-Kabobs?' Pumbaa: 'I think you should' Violet: 'Don't worry about it, Mom. What's gonna happen next, another slap on the wrist?' (Then Timon & Violet got into a headlock device for the Moms to throw Vegetables at them) Timon: 'Pumbaa, get me out of this thing! Ann Possible: 'I guess this is 1 Law that Violet cannot break' Heroes: (Laughing) (First Lines of the Episode) Rhino Judge: 'Heroes, I have called you all here for a very important reason' Nani: 'If it's about my Paycheck Bonus, just let me cash it' Timon: 'I think you should Chill Out' Rhino Judge: 'It's my duty to tell me to...Chill Out, I'm going to decide whatever or not I terminate the Disney Heroes' Police Chief: 'Ok, you clowns. We still got a shot to pass, let's make it a good story' Akima: 'How about...Violet' Violet: 'Oh-no' Kairi: 'I don't think it's gonna end well' Police Chief: 'See you at the Reunion Show' Rhino Judge: 'I'm giving you 1 more chance to save the Disney Heroes, so we'll take a 15 minute Lunch Break' Timon: (He gets upset and talks to the Judge) 'They didn't make mistakes while passing Missions, they were trying to protect people!' Rhino Judge: 'Silence! Can someone throw the Book of Law at him?' (A Imperial Captain threw the Book of Law at Cale & Akima) Vulture Police Guard: 'Grabbing the Board' Vulture Police Officer: 'Throwing the Board in the Air' Timon: 'Who cares! I demand a Mistrial, your honor. This is a example for what you'll suffer on a sham of Justice!' (Then he breaks the board upset) Ann Possible: (Gasp) Pumbaa: 'Uh-oh' (The Rhino Judge loses his steam) Timon: 'I want some help by a Lawyer' Rhino Judge: 'Since I can't make a Verdict, we'll do some tests to see if they're Guilty or Innocent. We'll start off with the Snake-pit of Bravery. If he makes it out, she's innocent' Timon: (He got tossed into the small pit) 'Ouch, Yeow!' (Then he came out and did the Hula dance with the Green Snakes pose) Rhino Judge: 'He made it out, so he is innocent' Rhino Judge: 'Now walk across the Fire Coal path of Stamina' Goku: 'Here goes nothing. (He walks across the Fire Coal path) Aah! (He makes it with his feet burned) Aw, man. I nearly got roasted' (Then he saw Pumbaa on the Fire Coals path) Timon: 'Pumbaa, how did you walk on the Fire Coal path?' Pumbaa: 'My Hooves is fire-proof' Rhino Judge: 'Since you have pass the first 2 Tests, you must catch the Rock of Justice' (The 2 Vulture Police Officers push the Rock of Justice off the Skyscraper's Rooftop as it falls down) (Then Goku catches it and placed it on the ground) Rhino Judge: 'He did well...let's continue the Tests' Elastigirl: 'I have a plan, let's combine all 3 Megazords on the Battleship, and form the Ultrazord in Warrior Mode' Ann Possible: 'That'll work. Activate Battleship Ultrazord in Warrior Mode' (Then the Super Hybrid Megazord, Hybrid Megazord and Solar Bus Battlezord combined on the Battleship Ultrazord, and it turns into Warrior Mode) Joss Possible: 'Looks like the Robot Judge earned the Spirit Bomb of Justice' Sonic: 'It's not over yet, he's about to throw the big book at us' (The Robot Judge grew large) Rhino Judge: 'Enter the Cave of Pain' Police Chief: 'I am not going in there, but I bet it's the cave of magical comedy sounds' (The Police Chief enters and a ton of sounds is made) 1. Bowling Ball scores a strike 2. A doorbell ring/girl freaks out 3. The Car crashes in traffic 4. Sirens blazing/Foghorn sound 5. A guy shouts 'Oh, for the love of Pete!' 6. The Train blaring near a collision 7. Construction sounds (Then the Police Chief came out with a few bruises) Cale: 'Looks like he got served' Akima: 'You said it' Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-10-02-18h47m13s52.png|Ann becomes shocked as Timon snaps at the Rhino Judge Vlcsnap-2012-10-03-13h28m10s52.png|The Rhino Judge takes the stand and begins the case Vlcsnap-2012-10-03-13h36m00s153.png|Timon & Violet is about to get Tomatoes thrown at them Vlcsnap-2012-10-03-13h29m18s240.png|The Rhino Judge loses his cool Vlcsnap-2012-10-03-13h30m22s118.png|Timon panics and tells the Judge that he did this Vlcsnap-2012-10-03-13h29m04s113.png|Timon breaks the massage Stick in anger Vlcsnap-2012-10-03-13h31m03s28.png|The Rhino Judge knew that Timon changed his mind of being innocent Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Teamwork